Get Me Free, Master!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: "Kau tahu Sasuke? aku memang rubah berekor Sembilan, aku memang makhluk terkutuk yang dipenuhi kebencian. Aku memang sering menggoda manusia untuk kubunuh lalu kumakan hatinya. Tetapi, ada yang tidak kau tahu, jika setelah seratus hari aku bersama orang yang kucintai tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu, aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya." FID #5 SasuNaru ONESHOOT


"Kau tahu Sasuke? aku memang rubah berekor Sembilan, aku memang makhluk terkutuk yang dipenuhi kebencian. Aku memang sering menggoda manusia untuk kubunuh lalu kumakan hatinya. Tetapi, ada yang tidak kau tahu, jika setelah seratus hari aku bersama orang yang kucintai tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu, aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**History Gumiho Korea**

**Genre**

**Romance – Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Uzumaki Naruto**

**Slight**

**Itachi Uchiha X Uzumaki Kyuubi**

**Rated**

**M**

** Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, YAOI or BoyXBoy, Lime, Lemon, No Like? Don't read!**

**HAPPY READING ALL!**

Tes… tes… tes…

Suara rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi di siang cerah. Membuat semua orang yang sedang berlalu lalang mendongakan kepala menatap langit biru yang nyaris tak berawan. Berlarian mencari tempat berteduh agar tubuh mereka tidak basah kuyup. Mencari tempat perlindungan atas segala keanehan yang terjadi di siang terik yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga.

Sebagian orang yang tahu meringis mengerti, sebagian lagi hanya bisa mematung dan memikirkan fenomena alam.

Aneh memang! Bagaimana mungkin siang ini hujan sementara tidak ada satu pun awan putih apalagi keabuan yang menggantung di atas kepala mereka?

"Rubah ekor Sembilan sedang menangis," bisik seorang ibu-ibu yang baru saja masuk ke supermarket. Menggeleng pada teman belanjanya yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Yah, mungkin dia sedang patah hati."

"Biarkan sajalah. Lagi pula mereka itu makhluk yang jahat."

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang baru saja selesai membeli sekantung tomat dan selesai membayar di kasir itu menajamkan telinganya, menguping pembicaraan yang sedang digunjingkan dua wanita paruh baya di belakangnya.

setelah mendengus, Sasuke segera keluar dari supermarket, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci mobil, berjalan menuju parkiran, tidak memedulikan bajunya yang mendadak basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Ia ingin segera sampai ke rumah.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Jadi kau pikir karena kau akan membantuku bebas kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini Itachi?" bentak Kyuubi marah. Ia menyeka air matanya lalu menunjuk pemuda bermata onyx yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau pikir karena dengan bantuanmu aku bisa menjadi manusia dan bebas dari kutukan kau berhak menyakitiku begitu?"

"Kau salah paham, Kyu." Itachi berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuubi tidak mau tahu. Setiap Itachi mendekat maka Kyuubi akan mundur, setiap Itachi mengulurkan tangan dengan cepat Kyuubi akan menepisnya kasar.

Kesal!

Kyuubi sedang sangat-sangat kesal.

Kini, mereka berdua sedang ada di mansion Uchiha, kediaman Itachi yang sejak tiga bulan lalu juga menjadi kediaman Kyuubi. Mereka tampak sibuk berdebat di kamar si sulung yang kedap suara, tidak memberi izin pada siapa pun di luar sana mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Kyuubi terus menangis sesenggukan. Hatinya sakit saat sadar Itachi sudah mengkhianatinya, menyia-nyiakan perasaannya. Membuat hatinya kecewa. Padahal, ia sudah melakukan segalanya untuk Itachi, ia melakukan apa pun yang Itachi minta, termasuk tidak lagi memangsa manusia untuk diambil hatinya sebagai makanannya.

Tapi coba lihat sekarang apa yang dia dapat? Ia hanya dikecewakan, ia hanya hidup untuk dihancurkan. Kesetiaannya, dibalas dengan pengkhianatan.

"Kau menyakitiku…" kata Kyuubi semakin terisak. Ia melangkah gontai menuju jendela lalu membukanya. Hendak pergi, ia tidak mau tinggal bersama Itachi lagi. Ia akan pulang ke tempat asalnya, ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Benar kata ibunya… semua manusia itu… jahat! Mereka hanya akan membuat kaumnya kecewa disaat mereka sudah mulai percaya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Itachi sambil meraih tangan Kyuubi. Tidak rela kalau sampai si orange itu pergi. "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke manapun, Kyuu. Sungguh kau hanya salah paham."

"Lepas!" Kyuubi menghempaskan tangan Itachi. Tidak lama kemudian kulit putihnya mulai berbulu, merambat dari kaki, tangan lalu memenuhi wajahnya. Itachi tertegun melihatnya, ia tidak menyangka Kyuubi akan kembali berubah. Menjadi seekor siluman pemangsa yang sangat mengerikan. Ekor-ekornya satu-persatu mulai muncul, sampai akhirnya kesembilan ekor berwarna orange itu bergerak-gerak sembarang arah. "Atau aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu."

Kyuubi tercekat karena kata-katanya sendiri. air matanya menetes semakin deras, membuat hujan diluar sana pun tidak jauh beda dengan keadaannya. Melihat itu Itachi hanya terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Itachi menunduk dalam, memikirkan hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat rubah kesayangannya itu percaya? mungkin… sebaiknya Itachi mengajaknya langsung bertemu Deidara. Biar Deidara sendiri yang menjelaskannya.

Yah!

Itachi kembali mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum sumringah saat merasa masih memiliki kesempatan. Tapi kemudian senyumannya menghilang.

Kyuubi… sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangannya. Kyuubi sudah pergi, melompati jendela lalu menghilang tanpa ada seorang pun di luar sana yang melihatnya.

Bruk!

Itachi berlutut di lantai. Ia sudah tidak punya lagi kesempatan. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak tahu di mana tempat Kyuubi berasal? Mereka dipertemukan secara kebetulan. Dan sekarang Kyuubi pergi, meninggalkannya. Membuat kepala Itachi berdenyut frustasi karena tidak tahu ke mana ia harus mencarinya?

"KYUUBIIIIII!" pada akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa berteriak depresi.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

..

"Kyuu?" lirih seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja sampai di pusat kota Konoha. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang mengguyurkan hujan hampir menyerupai badai. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya cemas. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada kakaknya.

Hujan ini bukan hujan biasa.

Hujan ini, adalah bentuk kesedihan sang kakak yang sedang terluka.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menajamkan penciumannya mencari jejak-jejak Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak bisa didapatnya.

Celingukan di tengah kota yang baru kali ini dipijak kedua kakinya. Hanya untuk mencari keberadaannya, keberadaan sang kakak yang beberapa bulan lalu melarikan diri dari rumah. Ingin melepaskan kutukan rubah berekor Sembilan yang selalu dihina-hina manusia. Kyuubi ingin bebas, ia ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bukan hanya siluman haus darah yang memakan hati siapa pun yang tergoda pada pesonanya.

Dan Naruto…

Ia juga menginginkan kebebasan yang sama. Ia menginginkan kebahagiaan yang serupa. Dihargai, disayangi, dan tidak lagi menjadi sesosok karnivora. Karena itulah dia ada di sini, di Konoha, mencari tuannya yang bisa membantunya.

Tapi… kenapa Kyuubi menangis?

Naruto mulai ragu dengan niat awalnya sendiri. kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. mungkin Kyuubi hanya sedikit melakukan pertengkaran dengan si tuan.

Naruto menyusuri trotoar jalan tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Tak menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Tubuh jangkungnya terus melangkah maju mengikuti insting. Ia sudah biasa, semua rubah berekor Sembilan, memang memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa. Bisa menjerat siapa pun yang melihatnya. Membuat mereka lebih mudah mendapatkan buruannya.

Sampai kemudian Naruto sampai di depan sebuah supermarket, ia sedikit kebingungan lagi mencari arah. Instingnya hanya memintanya untuk pergi sampai ke sana. Di depan sebuah mobil jaguar hitam yang terparkir manis mencolok di antara mobil-mobil yang lainnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya suara baritone saat melihat ada sesosok pemuda berkemeja orange yang menghalangi jalannya hendak masuk ke mobil. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tan caramel itu segera berbalik, ia sedikit tertegun melihat sosok berwajah datar di depannya. Merasa dirinya menghalangi jalan, ia segera menyingkir, tidak memedulikan pemuda di depannya yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya si penanya sekali lagi.

Naruto menatapnya sebentar lalu menjawab, "Namaku Naruto." ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn." Sasuke si pemilik mobil jaguar itu lagi-lagi hanya menatap Naruto datar. Membuat korban yang ditatap segera berbalik hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sekalipun mereka memang baru saling mengenal, sekalipun baru pertama kali ini mereka dipertemukan Tuhan. Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa asing dengan sosok di depannya.

Naruto kembali menoleh, safir cerahnya menatap onyx di depannya tak mengerti. Ia berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sasuke tapi sia-sia. Ia menggunakan sedikit kekuatan rubahnya untuk menepis tangan putih alabaster itu tapi usahanya percuma.

Membuat Naruto menatap sosok di depannya curiga. Ia tahu… si onyx ini bukan manusia biasa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Sedikit tersentak saat melihat onyx di depannya itu sejenak menatapnya penuh luka. Lalu kembali tersentak saat suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Sama sekali tidak melonggarkan cengkeraman pada pemuda di depannya. Ia masih tidak yakin, maka dari itu ia ingin memastikan. "Dan kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti laki-laki Naruko?"

"AKU MEMANG LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Naruto tersinggung. Tidak terima jika gender-nya sudah mulai dipertanyakan. Apa pemuda di depannya itu tidak melihat ada jakun di leher Naruto? apa si onyx itu tidak melihat bahwa dadanya juga rata sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke bergeming, ia menghela napas lalu menundukkan kepalanya. baru menyadari tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya. Mana mungkin sosok di depannya itu Naruko? Sementara gadis itu…

Sasuke tidak mau lagi memikirkannya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke menyeret pemuda itu menuju pintu samping kemudi mobilnya, membuka pintu lalu mendorong Naruto masuk tanpa memedulikan segala bentuk protesannya. Naruto yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka pintu mobil hanya memukul-mukul kaca anti peluru itu pelan, tetap berusaha tidak membuat keributan agar tidak mencolok.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sudah duduk di samping Naruto, memasukan kunci mobilnya ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya. Mengatur kopling, rem, dan segera menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Ia segera membawa Naruto keluar dari parkiran supermarket.

"Hei!" panggil Naruto akhirnya. Ia sama sekali belum mengetahui nama Sasuke. ia bingung karena sejak tadi Sasuke terus diam tidak menanggapi segala yang ditanyakannya. "Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Rumahku!" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Ia melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya. Melihat si pirang itu sudah bisa duduk diam. Sasuke bernapas lega, ia memang sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Melihat Sasuke diam, alis Naruto berkedut kesal, "Teme!"

"Oh, aku pikir rubah tidak bisa memaki orang, Dobe!" sindir Sasuke sinis. Ia sedikit menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya mengejek. pemuda di sampingnya itu langsung cemberut membuang muka. Ia menatap air hujan yang terus menetes ke kaca mobil, semakin lama semakin deras. Membuatnya khawatir saja.

'Ada apa dengamu, Kyuu?'

Tapi kemudian Naruto tercekat mengingat kembali perkataan terakhir Sasuke, perlahan ia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum miring horror. Sasuke sedikit geli karena Naruto baru menyadari panggilan Sasuke padanya setelah satu menit berlalu. Cih! Ternyata si pirang ini memang benar-benar dobe.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Tanya Naruto mendadak tergagap. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa barusan ia itu salah dengar. "Ka-kau-"

"Kenapa, rubah?" Sasuke mencibir. Membuat mata Naruto semakin terbelalak. "Kau rubah berekor Sembilan yang sedang mencari tuan bukan? Agar kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Dari baumu." Sasuke mengendus aroma tubuh Naruto yang menyengat. Wewangian citrus serta feromon memabukkan yang bisa membuat siapa pun mabuk kepayang.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto mulai gemetaran. Ia takut pemuda di sampingnya itu adalah orang jahat yang akan membunuhnya setelah tahu identitasnya. Jika ia bisa tahu dirinya adalah siluman hanya dalam sekali lihat, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu adalah seseorang yang hebat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam saja melihat Naruto yang duduk beringsut berusaha menjauhinya. Membuat ia tersenyum geli karena tingkah polosnya.

"Kau sedang mencari tuanmu bukan?"

"Y-ya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Kali ini benar-benar tulus, berbeda dengan senyuman mengejek atau seringaian jahat yang sejak tadi terus Sasuke pamerkan. Membuat kedua pipi tan caramel itu sedikit memerah.

'Dia tampan sekali…' Naruto membatin.

"Jadi?" Sasuke berusaha membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. membuat Naruto tersentak dan semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau serius? Kau tidak takut aku membunuhmu lalu memakanmu?"

"Aku dulu yang akan 'memakan'mu Dobe." Sasuke terkekeh. Naruto kembali cemberut tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan membunuhku."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berusaha menelan ludahnya yang mendadak pahit. Hatinya bergemuruh membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Sesak! Sasuke merasa napasnya semakin sesak.

"Ya…" kata Sasuke parau. Membuat Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa dia?

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. Baru menyadari sejak tadi Naruto tidak memanggil namanya.

"Yah, Sasuke… aku mohon bantuannya agar bisa mendapatkan **kebebasan**ku."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu **

.

..

"Sasuke… sungguh bukan aku yang melakukannya." Lirih seorang gadis yang menangis terisak di depan pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah menatapnya murka. Bersimpuh di bawah kakinya memohon ampun karena kesalahan yang memang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Sasuke, pemuda yang menggunakan hakama berwarna putih itu sama sekali tidak tergerak hatinya. Di tengah hutan, sore itu ia terus saja mengacungkan pedangnya. Sesekali ia melirik seonggok mayat di samping gadis itu yang mati secara mengenaskan.

Dadanya berlubang dengan tubuh berlumur darah. Matanya terbelalak seolah menunjukkan betapa mengerikannya jelang-jelang kematian yang ia rasakan. Wajah yang biasa memancarkan kehangatan itu kini putih memucat, air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya seolah sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus jejak-jejak darah yang terus keluar dari lubang tubuhnya.

"Kau membunuh ibuku…" Sasuke mendesis sinis. Gadis berambut pirang yang bersimpuh di kakinya itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Air matanya sudah menyatu dengan air hujan. Ia memang tidak melakukannya, ia tidak mungkin membunuh ibu mertua yang sangat disayanginya.

"Sungguh percayalah padaku Sasuke…" Naruko, gadis berkulit tan itu semakin sesenggukkan. Kimono putih yang kini ia kenakan berubah kemerahan karena tadi berusaha menyelamatkan sang ibu. Uchiha Mikoto.

Namun Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur murka itu sama sekali tidak menggubris penjelasan Naruko. Ia tidak percaya ada rubah berekor Sembilan lain yang membunuh ibunya sementara saat datang ke tempat itu, ibunya tergolek tak berdaya di atas tanah dengan Naruko yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sesekali petir saling menyambar, suara jangkrik meramaikan suasana hutan yang nyaris seperti kuburan. kilat-kilat kecil menambah kesan mengerikan saat menyorot wajah Sasuke. seolah malaikat maut yang hendak mengeksekusi, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Nyawa harus ditebus dengan nyawa Naruko…" kata Sasuke dingin. Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia bukan takut pada kematian. Ia hanya tidak mau Sasuke menyesal di kemudian. Mata Naruko sedikit melebar, ia tiba-tiba teringat satu hal, mungkin saja Sasuke akan percaya jika ia sudah mengatakannya.

"Sasu-"

Jleb!

Naruko melebarkan matanya, sebuah pedang menembus punggung dan jantungnya. Matanya melebar mendongak menatap Sasuke yang terus memasang wajah bengis.

Tidak percaya…

Naruko masih tidak percaya ia akan dibunuh oleh sosok orang yang sangat amat dia cinta.

Kemudian tubuh Naruko roboh. Air matanya menetes semakin deras, saat dalam posisi menyamping pun ia tetap menatap Sasuke penuh sayang. Sama sekali tidak ada sorot kebencian yang dia simpan.

Naruko tersenyum getir, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Berkat awalnya ia yang adalah siluman rubah, ditusuk menggunakan pedang tepat jantung pun dirinya tidak langsung mati. Namun, Naruko masih punya waktu beberapa menit lagi. Ia tidak ingin mati dengan diiringi tatapan benci.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruko lirih. tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau tahu Sasuke? aku memang rubah berekor Sembilan, aku memang makhluk terkutuk yang dipenuhi kebencian. Aku memang sering menggoda manusia untuk kubunuh lalu kumakan hatinya. Tetapi, ada yang tidak kau tahu, jika setelah seratus hari aku bersama orang yang kucintai tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu, aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

Perkataan Naruko kontan saja membuat ekspresi wajah Sasuke memucat. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar saat ia mulai menyadari suatu hal. Seharusnya, jika seekor siluman rubah sudah ditusuk mengenai jantungnya, ia akan dipenuhi banyak bulu lalu mati dengan wujud rubahnya.

Tapi Naruko berbeda, ia tetap memiliki wujud manusia. Safirnya yang semakin layu itu menatap Sasuke penuh sayang, darah bukan hanya mengalir dari lubang di tubuhnya, tapi juga melewati celah-celah mulutnya mengotori wajah cantiknya.

Melihat Sasuke yang mendadak berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar hebat, Naruko mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu ia arahkan ke perutnya. Ia juga belum sempat memberitahu Sasuke kabar gembira yang lainnya.

"Na-Naruko…" kata Sasuke tergagap. Ia menatap safir itu tak mengerti. Kenapa gadis itu tersenyum saat tangan Sasuke ia sentuhkan ke perutnya?

"Di sin-nih…" kata Naruko semakin kesulitan untuk bicara. "Ad-dah bay-yimuh… Suk-keh."

"NARUKOOOOO!" teriak Sasuke menggila. Ia tidak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya saat melihat Naruko yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidak bergerak, tidak bernapas, tidak lagi menunjukkan senyuman lembut yang selalu menenangkannya.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Apa yang sudah diperbuatnya?

Bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh istrinya sendiri?

Istrinya yang tidak bersalah dan kini sedang mengandung bayinya?

Dengan gemetaran Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruko, ia meletakan kepala gadis pirang itu di pangkuannya. Memeluknya erat sambil terus mengoyang-goyangkannya. Berharap Naruko segera membuka matanya dan mau memaafkannya. Berharap Naruko kembali hidup dan mereka bisa kembali bersama.

"Naruko… bangun Naruko. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" pinta Sasuke sesenggukkan. Ia terus saja memanggil nama gadis itu. Berharap menjadi mantera sakti yang bisa merubah keadaan yang terjadi. "Naruk-koh. Maafkan aku, kumohon bangunlah… Naruko…"

Sasuke memeluk kepala gadis itu lalu menangis semakin histeris. benar-benar frustasi karena sudah membunuh istri dan anaknya sendiri. "NARUKOOOOO! AAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHH!"

.

..

"NARUKO!" teriak Sasuke lalu terjaga dari tidurnya. Napasnya memburu dan keringat dingin mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Gelap! Ternyata ia memang masih ada di kamarnya. Mimpi buruk itu lagi… mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatnya gemetar ketakutan setiap kali hari menjelang malam.

"Sukeh…" panggil seseorang yang juga terjaga dari tidurnya karena teriakan Sasuke. ia mengucek matanya pelan lalu menguap. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya begitu Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dan menatap dirinya intens.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sendu. Lewat cahaya bulan yang melewati celah-celah jendela kamarnya, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok di sampingnya nanar. Perlahan matanya berubah merah dengan tiga koma memutar untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Si blonde itu, sudah satu bulan ini ia tinggal di rumahnya. Menjadi bagian dari dirinya dan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Orang yang tidak akan pernah lagi disia-siakannya apalagi dibuatnya terluka. Sasuke sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, kali ini ia akan menjaga si blonde dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu disaat kita sedang seperti ini Sasuke, kau membuatku takut." Naruto mengomel saat balas menatap mata Sasuke. ia memang sejak awal sudah tahu Sasuke bukan manusia biasa, tapi tidak disangkanya Sasuke ternyata adalah hunter yang tidak bisa mati atau bisa juga dibilang hidupnya abadi. Ia terlihat seperti masih dua puluh lima tahun sekalipun usianya yang sebenarnya sudah mencapai seratus lima puluh tahun.

Sasuke menepuk tangan sekali membuat lampu kamarnya seketika menyala. Matanya kembali berubah menjadi onyx kelam favorit si blonde. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, raut wajahnya kembali berubah cemas saat sadar wajah pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu sedikit memucat. Mimpi yang sama lagi?

"Suke…"

"Tolong aku." Sasuke meminta lirih. ia terlihat sangat amat rapuh. Naruto mengangguk, ia merengkuh bahu Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Membiarkan saja Sasuke yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Sama… baik Naruko atau pun Naruto memiliki aroma harum yang sama. Bukan hanya wajah mereka yang serupa, tapi kelakuannya pun memang tidak jauh berbeda. Yang membedakan keduanya itu hanya gender dan bentuk tubuh mereka saja.

"Suke… tenanglah… aku bersamamu." Naruto yang sudah tahu cerita masa lalu Sasuke berusaha menenangkan tuannya. Ia tahu Sasuke melakukan sebuah kesalahan tak termaafkan pada kaumnya, tetapi penderitaan sang onyx selama berpuluh-puluh tahun itu membuat Naruto berpikir semuanya sudah impas. Sudah sepantasnya sekarang Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku menyesal… aku benar-benar menyesal…"

"Aku tahu Suke, sudah… tenanglah…" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum manis lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Aku sekarang bersamamu. Menggantikannya. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi."

Sasuke balas mengecupi bibir Naruto. mereka saling melempar senyuman tipis lalu menyatukan bibir mereka seutuhnya. Melumat dan saling memilin lidah lawan dengan lidah dan bibir mereka yang cukup lihai.

Naruto membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap benda yang terdapat di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Membuat Naruto sebagai submisif semakin kewalahan.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai membaringkan Naruto di bawahnya, ia menarik dagu si pirang belum merasa puas mengeksplor segala yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Berusaha menanamkan lidahnya lebih jauh ke tenggorokannya.

"Ngh…" Naruto mulai mengerang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat merasa sudah kehabisan napas. Hanya beberapa detik sampai kemudian Sasuke kembali menarik dagunya dan menciumnya.

Sasuke mulai aktif, tidak peduli bahwa tadi malam ia sudah melakukan dua kali dengan Naruto, sekarang ia sudah ingin lagi. Tangan kanannya menyusup masuk ke dalam piyama orange Naruto, mengelus-elus perut datarnya membuat Naruto sedikit berontak geli.

Menemukan mainan yang mulai disukainya, Sasuke memilin-milin puting Naruto pelan. Sesekali mencubit dan menariknya gemas, membuatnya semakin tegang dan mengeras. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk meraba tubuh Naruto bagian atas, tangan kirinya yang tidak mau kalah itu melesat masuk ke bagian bawah.

Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke celana Naruto, membelai-belai milik si blonde yang sudah mulai menegang terangsang. Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya bisa mendesah dalam mulutnya itu semakin mengerang. Naruto mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke, matanya semakin menyayu tertutupi kabut napsu.

"Sukeh…" desahnya saat bibir Sasuke mulai turun menciumi lehernya, mengecupinya dan kemudian menjilat, gigit, dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Meninggalkan lebih banyak tanda merah keunguan di leher tan yang amat disukainya. Menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa pemuda rubah yang amat memikat itu sudah menjadi hak miliknya.

Sasuke yang sejak awal sudah bertelanjang itu semakin tidak tahan menahan napsunya sendiri. tergesa-gesa dengan sebelah tangan ia merobek piyama Naruto paksa. Membuat Naruto memekik karena itu sudah menjadi piyama ke sepuluhnya yang dirobek si raven.

"Sasuke, ini sudah kesepuluh. Santai, sloooooow…"

Perkataan Naruto sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. ia hanya memberi isyarat agar Naruto segera membuka seluruhnya. Dan tanpa banyak membantah, Naruto memang menurutinya. Ia juga hanya diam saja saat Sasuke mulai menurunkan celananya.

"Ngh…" Naruto kembali melenguh saat Sasuke mulai mengocok miliknya semakin cepat. Sementara bibirnya sudah turun ke kedua nipple Naruto menghisapnya bergantian, membuat si blonde semakin kesetanan. "Sukeh…"

"Sabarlah…" Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia tahu ukenya itu sudah tidak tahan untuk masuk kegiatan inti. Ia mulai menurunkan bibirnya. Menjilati perut Naruto lalu kemudian mengecupinya. Membuat tubuh Naruto sesekali memberontak.

Bibir Sasuke semakin turun. Ia menghentikan kocokannya lalu kemudian menjilat milik Naruto dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Matanya terus melirik Naruto yang bergerak semakin gelisah. Sasuke, mengecupi milik dobenya, lalu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulut sepenuhnya. Lagi, Naruto hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dibuatnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya sambil mengunyah bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak semakin menggila.

"AKH!" Naruto akhirnya mendesah keras saat Sasuke mengisap miliknya kuat-kuat. Membuatnya bisa orgasme jika saja Sasuke tidak langsung menghentikan service-nya. Naruto menurunkan tangannya, ia menatap sosok di bawahnya nyalang. Protes karena Sasuke menghentikannya tiba-tiba.

"Sabar Dobe…" Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia langsung menaiki Naruto, sedikit menindihnya lalu kemudian menciumi bibirnya yang langsung dibalas lumatan oleh Naruto.

Sementara tangan Sasuke sibuk membuka paha si pirang lebar-lebar. Ia memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Naruto. tanpa mem-prepare lubang itu sebelumnya, miliknya yang sudah banjir meneteskan precum itu perlahan masuk ke dalam milik Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengernyit menahan perih. Walau pun mereka sudah sering melakukannya tetap saja awal memasukinya itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Sasuke yang paham arti kerutan dahi Naruto mengocok milik Naruto cepat, berusaha mengurangi sedikit penderitaan si blonde.

"AKH!" desah Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mengakhiri ciumannya dan Sasuke saat sosok di atasnya itu langsung memasukan miliknya sekaligus. Mengenai g-spotnya, membuatnya sekejap seperti melihat bintang.

Sasuke memang sudah tahu letak sweetspot Naruto dengan baik, ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan maju-mundur, tangannya yang lain juga sudah mulai aktif kembali memilin-milin nipple si pirang. Sedangkan bibirnya sejak tadi menempel di telinga Naruto, mengulumnya, membuat Naruto yang sudah kepayahan itu semakin mengerang.

Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, ia menciumi pipi Naruto lalu meletakan telinganya di bibir si blonde, ingin mendengarkan setiap desahan demi desahan pemuda itu lebih jelas. Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke di setiap titik sensitifnya. Napasnya yang terengah tidak jauh beda dengan pemuda yang kini bergerak di atasnya.

"AKH!" Naruto menjerit keras saat orgasme. Dalam beberapa hentakan, Sasuke ikut menyusulnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas Naruto. sambil sesekali mengecup bibir merah si pirang, setelah bebas dari euphorianya Sasuke segera berguling ke samping kanan Naruto. tersenyum tipis pada pemuda di sampingnya yang langsung terlelap dan mendengkur halus.

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. ia memeluk Naruto, mencium keningnya, lalu kemudian ikut menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Aniki, makan ini!" Sasuke kembali membujuk Itachi. Kakak kandung Sasuke yang tidak waras semenjak ditinggalkan Kyuubi itu bergeming. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi permintaan adiknya. Sejak satu bulan lalu, Itachi terus saja meringkuk di kasur tidak mau bicara. Rambut panjangnya awut-awutan dengan wajah pucat karena jarang makan.

Sasuke yang duduk di tepi kasur menghadap Itachi itu menghela napas berat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar kakaknya itu kembali memiliki semangat hidup? Mencari Kyuubi tentunya bukan hal mudah. Karena para siluman rubah, memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang para kaum manusia.

Sementara Sasuke sedang membujuk Itachi makan, Naruto menatap kedua Uchiha itu bergantian. Bibirnya terus mengunyah ayam panggang yang menjadi makanan favoritnya. setiap hari hanya itu yang Naruto makan, sesekali ia juga bersedia makan daging sapi asap buatan pelayan di rumah Sasuke.

Untung Uchiha kaya. Jika tidak, Sasuke pasti sudah bangkrut karena harus memberikan tiga ekor ayam sekali Naruto meminta makan. Belum lagi si blonde itu makan sehari tiga kali. Napsu makannya bagus sekali. Berbeda terbalik dengan Itachi.

"Aniki… nanti kau sakit." Sasuke membujuk. Tapi sepertinya Itachi tidak peduli. Ia memang sudah tidak peduli sekalipun harus mati. Toh, Kyuubi sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

"Aku janji akan membantumu mencari Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto membeo. Ia menurunkan paha ayam yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya lalu menatap Sasuke bingung. "Maksudmu Uzumaki Kyuubi?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, secepat kilat Itachi menatap Naruto, alisnya langsung berkerut karena baru menyadari satu hal setelah si blonde itu tinggal satu bulan di rumahnya. Ternyata… Naruto juga siluman rubah. Kenapa ia baru mengetahuinya?

Sepertinya… ia sudah dibuat gila setengah mati oleh Kyuubi, sehingga tidak peka pada orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Kau mengenalnya? Kau mengenal Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi penuh harap. Kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu kini dipenuhi background bunga, membuat mata Sasuke mendadak terasa silau.

"Tentu saja, dia kakakku."

"Di mana dia?" Itachi langsung bangkit dari kasur menubruk Naruto. memegangi kedua pundak si blonde dengan matanya yang mendadak merah. Saking senangnya, Itachi tidak sadar sudah mengaktifkan saringannya, membuat Naruto memundurkan wajahnya ketakutan.

"Kau menyakiti milikku Baka Aniki!" bentak Sasuke langsung mendorong Itachi. Tidak rela Naruto disakiti kakaknya sendiri. "Dan non-aktifkan saringanmu, kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Itachi segera menuruti perintah Sasuke. ia menatap Naruto memelas, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak tega.

"Kumohon, beritahu aku di mana Kyuubi?" pinta Itachi lirih.

"Dia sedang mencariku sepertinya." Naruto merasakan cakra Kyuubi yang semakin mendekat. Aroma tubuhnya pun pagi itu sudah mulai bisa diciumnya. "Seben-"

"NARUTO!" teriak seseorang yang langsung menabrak kaca dari luar membuat kaca jendela kamar Itachi pecah. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih tersungkur di lantai karena terantuk kakinya sendiri. ia segera berdiri, kedua telinga rubahnya bergerak-gerak dengan Sembilan ekornya yang mengembang. Selain kedua bagian itu, bentuk Kyuubi masih seperti manusia pada umumnya, tidak berbulu atau pun bertaring.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi seekor ayam tanpa paha yang tadi ia letakan di atas piring. Tersenyum riang melihat saudaranya yang kembali datang. "Kau mau? Aku masih bisa meminta yang baru pada Sasuke."

"Mau!" Kyuubi mengangguk cepat. Ia juga sangat suka ayam panggang. Tapi saat mengingat tujuannya kemari untuk menjemput Naruto dan membawanya pulang, ia segera menggeleng. "Naruto! ayo kita pulang, tempat ini bukan tempat kita seharusnya berada."

Kyuubi sama sekali tidak memedulikan Itachi, bahkan melihatnya pun tidak. Tidak menyadari gerak-gerik si pemuda berambut panjang hitam kelam itu di belakangnya.

"Kenapa harus pulang?" Naruto mengenyit. "Sasuke baik kok."

"Hn. Dia tidak akan pergi ke manapun, dia milikku, Uzumaki Kyuubi." Sasuke mendesis sebal. Tidak suka dengan kedatangan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba hendak mengambil dobenya pulang. Enak saja, mati pun Naruto tidak akan pernah Sasuke serahkan.

"Manusia hanya akan menyakiti kita, Naru." Kyuubi mendekati Naruto. refleks ia membuka mulutnya saat Naruto mengarahkan sayap ayam panggang itu ke mulutnya. "kinyam harum pung-ngangh (kita harus pulang)."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia menggeleng pelan saat tahu rubah kesayangan Itachi ternyata sama polosnya dengan rubah miliknya. Ia tersenyum miring melihat gelagat Itachi di belakang Kyuubi. Merangkul bahu Naruto merebut ayamnya lalu melemparkan pada Kyuubi yang dengan cepat segera ditangkapnya gesit. Memberi umpan agar perhatian Kyuubi teralihkan.

"AYAMKU!" teriak Naruto dramatis saat ayamnya diambil paksa oleh Sasuke. lalu ia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang kini hendak menyeretnya keluar kamar. "Ne, Teme! Aku baru sadar rambutmu bentuknya sama persis dengan pantat ayam, apa itu juga enak untuk dimakan?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh Dobe!"

"Jangan bawa adikku!" perintah Kyuubi sambil menggigit ayamnya saat melihat Naruto yang diseret pergi keluar kamar. Tapi saat hendak menyusulnya, Kyuubi tercekat karena kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan ia ia menolehkan kepalanya. matanya terbelalak dan segera ia tutup saat melihat Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan saringannya.

"Kau terlambat Kyuu…" bisik Itachi erotis. Kyuubi kembali membuka matanya, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan serba merah darah. Sial! Seketika itu juga Kyuubi sadar ia sedang dalam masalah.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Kyuubi menggila. Sebelum akhirnya setengah jam kemudian terdengar suara desahan-desahan erotis dari kamar Itachi yang pintunya masih terbuka. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya hendak melihat keadaan Kyuubi langsung berbalik begitu berada di lubang pintu dan berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

Untuk apa Naruto ke kamar Sasuke? entahlah! Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang tahu. hehehe

**The end.**

**Haish! Maaf kalo aneh and gaje. Ini Nay ngetiknya dadakan dari jam setengah sepuluh malam. Tadinya Nay gak niat ikut event FID 5. Tapi berkat support dari beberapa orang difb jadinya Nay ikutan deh. Idenya juga dadakan. Huahahahaha**

**HAPPY FID #5 ALL.**

**RnR Peliiis? **


End file.
